Projeto Hott 06 Vontade
by LyaraCR
Summary: No meio de uma noite, uma vontade estranha ataca Sam. Wincest. Obs: Verbo "follar" em espanhol, dá pra sacar o que é. Foi a única palavra que achei pra não cortar a rima... Espero que gostem!


Autora: Lyara C.R.

Série: Projeto Hott

Gênero: Slash – Lemon – Wincest [Hott]

Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui citados certamente não me pertencem. Caso contrário, não estaria escrevendo, não é mesmo?

Aviso: **Não pretendo obter nada com isso além de diversão e criatividade. Portanto, estou dentro da lei.**

O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto, possui temas polêmicos e que podem ser ofensivos ao caráter de certas pessoas. Porém, se o gênero lhe agrada, Have Fun!

Projeto Hott

Etapa 06

[Minific] [Drabble] [Kiss]

Sam Winchester X Dean Winchester

Vontade

Bateu uma vontade, pior do que aquela infantil de comer chocolate.

Queria beijar. Era madrugada.

Queria amar. Era madrugada.

Queria "follar". Era madrugada.

Bateu o desespero e ele se levantou. Foi até o banheiro e tocou-se frente ao espelho. A vontade só piorou. "Oh Droga.." Pensou ele, notando sua euforia interna.

Voltou para o quarto e deparou-se com o outro em pé, frente à sua cama.

— Que passa Sam?

— Vontade...

Gemeu ele, voltando às costas ao irmão e tocando-se o abdômen sensualmente.

― De quê?

— Você não vai querer saber...

"Tá possuído.." Foi a única coisa que veio à mente de Dean. Pegou a garrafa de água benta e começou a derramar em Sam rapidamente.

Ele se virou. A cueca branca estava transparente, mostrando o problema a quem quisesse ver. Ele lambeu os lábios provocantemente e disse com a voz ainda mais rouca:

— Não estou possuído Dean.. Estou querendo possuir. Preciso possuir..

O mais velho bem entendeu o recado, arregalando os olhos. Deu passos para trás e quedou-se sentado na cama de Sam.

— Pode ficar calmo Dean, não estou possuído, já disse...

Inércia permaneceu no Winchester mais velho. Estava ficando em riste com aquela visão à sua frente e ao mesmo tempo se amaldiçoando por estar com o olhar fixo naquele lugar do irmão.

Estava o desejando! Isso era absurdo demais! Além de homens eram irmãos e isso era pecado. Sam não tinha os olhos negros muito menos sinais de possessão. Se estava possuído, não era por um demônio e sim pela própria vontade.

— Dean... — gemeu Sam se tocando, passando as mãos pelo tórax, pelo pescoço — Dean...

O mais velho sentiu a garganta secar, o coração falhar uma batida e os olhos arderem diante da pura visão do pecado. Sam parecia estar implorando por ele. Implorando pelo toque, pelo calor, pelo desejo... E seu corpo também implorava pelo de Sam. Levantou-se de um impulso e passou os braços em volta da cintura do irmão, o trazendo para perto. Olhos nos olhos, peito no peito, respirações se misturando...

— Dean...

Gemeu Sam, fechando os olhos.

— O que foi irmãozinho?

— Dean... — roçou-se no irmão e sussurrou — Eu quero você.. Me beija..

E Dean, não contendo-se mais, colou os seus lábios aos do irmão num breve selo, e depois ambos se entreabriram, dando passagem às línguas esfomeadas, que se tocaram emitindo ondas de prazer. Se afogaram nos lábios um do outro. Dean apertava os cabelos de Sam, puxando levemente com luxúria. Sam puxava Dean, pressionando-o contra sua ereção pulsante.

— Sam...

— Fala Dean, fala...

Gemeu Sam roçando-se contra o seu irmão mais velho.

— O que.. vai fazer?

— Eu quero você Dean... E vou te possuir...

Dean respondeu com um "huh" e deixou sue pijama ser retirado.

Pouco a pouco, peça a peça, ficou só de cueca e deixou que Sam tocasse a parte que bem quisesse de seu corpo. Teve o pescoço tocado com os lábios do mais novo, os ombros, o tórax, as pernas e...

— **Sam!!!**

Disse Dean mais rouco que tudo quando Sam colocou seu membro na boca depois de empurrá-lo deitado sobre a cama. Chupou-lhe a glande com força, olhando para o rosto avermelhado de Dean. Ah! E como aquilo era bom! Sam estava queimando por dentro, pegando fogo.

"Ah! Droga!" Dean pensava, se deliciando com tudo aquilo, se deliciando na boca do próprio irmão.

— Ah... Sam! Vai!

Tomou os cabelos do mais novo com delicadeza e selvageria, ajudando-o nos movimentos... Estava fodendo com a boca do próprio irmão; E era delicioso. Melhor ainda quando Sam largou o seu membro e tocou sua entrada com a língua, o preparando. E Dean sentiu... sentiu todo o prazer que o pecado pode dar; Sentiu todo o prazer de "follar" com seu irmão mais novo. Sam era quente. Ele era quente. Ambos agiam como prostitutas. Era a dura linhagem Winchester.

Teve o membro abocanhado de novo e não demorou, para sentir seu fim próximo.

— Sam.. Para.. E-eu...

Não adiantou nada dizer. Sam não parou, e não pararia por nada. Queria sorver seu irmão até a última gota.

Dean se desfez em ondas do mais puro prazer, na boca de seu irmão, que sorveu como queria, até a última gota, subindo em seguida até a boca de Dean, compartilhando o próprio gosto.

Dean estava completamente relaxado e lubrificado.

— Abre pra mim, Dee...

Dean nada mais fez além de abrir suas pernas bem torneadas o máximo possível.

E Sam entrou. Mas entrou com tudo mesmo. Sabia que Dean ia agüentar o tranco. Tudo o que o mais velho fez foi gemer bem alto de dor e prazer enquanto suplicava por mais. E foi numa dessas investidas que Sam o tocou num lugar bem especial, o que o fez gemer como uma garota perdendo a virtude.

Sam penetrava com força. Sentia seu membro ser esmagado, mas não se importava. Estava adorando a sensação de ser dono de Dean por um momento. Estava adorando foder Dean do jeito que só ele sabia fazer. E o único nome que Dean chamaria a partir de agora seria o dele.

E ele continuou proporcionando maravilhas à Dean, até que se esvaiu dentro dele.

Era bom sentir-se preenchido por Sam. Sabia que agora era só dele.

E ele era só seu.

Quando saiu de dentro de Dean, quedou-se ao seu lado e dormiriam abraçados.

Sam estava saciado agora. Dean também.

— Boa noite Sammy.. Te amo...

Sussurrou Dean, adormecendo.

— Boa noite Dee; Te amo.

Tocou o rosto do mais velho numa carícia mais do que romântica.

E partiram para seu último destino da noite: A terra dos sonhos.

Fim!

[Por Enquanto]


End file.
